Tom
by coconutmango
Summary: Crime Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle is fascinated by a young male with green eyes and a fiery Spirit. So Riddle does what he does best when he finds something he likes and that is to possess it. Harry Potter never knew what was coming his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and ze characters are not my own peoples. Thanks J.K Rowling for that.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual explicit content evident in this story. If you don't like male/male content this is not for you. There is references to cannibalism, sexual abuse and etc... So please read with caution.**

* * *

Tom loves the way Harry's silk wet walls grip and massage his cock. He tried not to cum when he had first entered Harry's body on their first night. The older man had had many other's underneath him, but once he had first pursued and fucked the younger male, it was a reminder of his first time so many years ago.

A time when he had almost lost control with his inexperience once he had entered a soft blonde faceless girl in his past. A time when his fist was the least better option than willing male or female that craved his affections. They warmed his bed and that was it and nothing else.

But when he had first laid eyes on those vibrant sinful green eyes and those wet red lips he was very much interested.

Now Tom was a man who always got what he wanted. Always. And of course he did not have to do much for opportunities to come so easily to him. And with that he thought himself a natural magnet of the blessed things in life and it was in deed rare for things not to easily come to him.

But Harry- well he was a different matter all together. His dear Harry whom he loved to hear scream around his cock and his tongue. His Harry who at first had refused his first formal offer at dinner. Because Tom did not take those that he was interested in for pleasures of the flesh for dinner or dates.

Tom simply looked with desirable aristocratic features, he charmed and seductively snared them with his voice and guided them to his bed.

But Harry well he knew Harry was very much different.

When he had approached the owner of those sinful green eyes he was very much entranced himself and Tom was not a man who was so easily succumbed to the beauty of any.

And when Harry spoke Tom almost- _almost_ closed his eyes in pleasure. But he did not and he played the same play while feeling as if his soul was being beckoned to this young man.

So he charmed a smile and offered on a plate metaphorically speaking an invitation to dinner.

He was confident and very sure in his request that it would be met with a nod and a breathless 'yes'.

But his dear Harry always surprised him. Always.

Harry nervously had bitten his bottom lip and Tom couldn't help but remembered admiring the mouth and the wetness there briefly.

He had flashes of course of vivid flesh wrapped around his girth and played out moans drawn from a desired body writhing underneath him serpentine in pleasure.

It was a sirens bait exquisite in it's play and it went straight to his cock. Tom had remembered himself imposing and waiting like a predator eager for the answer that would surely come from Harry's sweet sweet mouth.

And while he waited with pants slightly strained against his prick, Harry had picked up his glass and gulped his whiskey and turned to Tom.

Tom with his hooded eyes and strong attractive features that made anyone swoon with lust. Tom was very much aware off all of that.

But while Tom was too busy devouring Harry with his eyes and imagining very promising positions for the younger male to be in, he did not expect a firm ''No'' to come tumbling out of that sensual mouth.

Tom was left speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"No?" Riddle slightly raised an arched brow and licked his lips. Now as one can imagine Riddle was not fairly acquainted with the word ''No" but he was a man that was naturally determined excessively if needed be.

So he beckoned the bartender and ordered another drink for dear sweet Harry despite his protests.

Those flushed lips had opened to refuse showing a sliver of pink moist tongue that sent a deeper coiling heat in Tom's belly.

The uncomfortable tightness in his pants was getting much more insistent in it's progress.

"Listen thank you for your offer but I'm not interested." The green eyed beauty shifted nervously in his seat. The younger male swallowed with eyes focused in dismay at the new filled drink on the counter.

The pale throat was beautifully pale under the light and it would certainly look better with Riddles signature marks on it.

"May I ask why?" Riddle slightly frowned. The younger male hadn't left yet and that was a good sign. As for Riddle's circle of close acquaintances he had had them relieved, and so they left immediately when they found the superior male's attention caught elsewhere.

Maybe it was fate that he and the young male would come together. As for a naturally selfish man such as Riddle he did not mind it at all.

Harry's hand wrapped around his glass and then looked from underneath ink black lashes to the older man. His mouth curved upwards and Riddle found it intriguing that those lovely eyes showed a much different story than what Harry's mouth was signaling.

Something familiar in its danger.

Now if Riddle was a normal man he would have missed the subtle dark look that vanished as quickly as it came on Harry's face before the younger male leaned it and fluttered his lashes.

But Riddle was not a normal man and his want's had turned into a need that took the form of a siren which sat in front of him.

Riddle was hooked.

"I'm just - I- no." Harry stuttered and Riddle remembered inhaling with his nostrils slightly flaring. The boy was close enough that he had smelled his scent much more intimately than before.

Harry's intentions behind his words had made no difference in Riddle's mind. The older male spurred on and salivated at the sound of Harry's voice.

If Tom had had the choice they would have been already on his bed fucking wasting no time for anything else but only to tongue and feel each others skin.

Already his cock had twitched and his mouth had watered at such possibilities.

Closing his eyes would have made it a much better experience, but the visage before him was very much a serpent's desired meal in more ways than one. Riddle didn't care for Harry's refusals and denials because at the end of the night Riddle will have Harry in one way or another.

"Really Harry?" The older male purposely mimicked Harry's earlier movement's and leaned in minding his height even while sitting.

Riddle closed in on Harry and when Harry's pupils dilated whether in fear or arousal, it tested Riddle's control to the point where he almost contemplated tossing the green eyed siren in the pub bathroom stall to fuck against the walls.

The younger man stuttered a breath clearly affected after all by Riddle's presence and then the older man's nose grazed the soft vulnerable skin close behind Harry's ear.

Riddle was gone. If he was a lesser man he would have buried his whole face in Harry's neck and licked to taste the tempting flesh there available to him.

He didn't.

"Please stop. " Harry wide eyed and slightly out of breath placed his hands against Riddle's chest and pushed him back. "I said I'm not interested but thank you for the offer." With out taking a pause he downed his drink in one go and coughed.

His face was flushed and Riddle couldn't help but hungrily take in the peaked creamy collarbone shown just above Harry's shirt. "I have to go now,'' he got out of his seat and was about to turn before the older male cleared his throat.

Tom swallowed and spoke in a husky voice. " At least consider it." He stood up and took out his card from his coat. He didn't care that his erection might be showing or that his eyes too were filled with unrestrained desire.

Harry glanced at the card and hesitated before swallowing. A mixture of conflict washed over his face with gleaming white teeth worrying over his bottom lip.

While Harry decided over the card and much much more, a male stumbled passed and accidentally bumped in to the sensual green eyed male. The forced of it pushed him forwards and Tom with his quick reflexes had quickly up righted him.

Tom remembered the feel of Harry's arms underneath his hands through the raven head's leather jacket. The older male's chest felt a weight akin to content at the feeling of touching him.

Such a delectable feeling was missed as soon as he let go. And so with great satisfaction at the end of course by Tom, Harry had looked at Tom and slowly nodded and took his card before saying that his ride was here.

Riddle watched him go and then with great pleasure he closed his eyes and inhaled in the remnants of Harry's natural scent that lingered in the air.

God he needed a great fuck that night and Harry had left him with an incredible case of blue balls. But Tom was pleased none the less. He strolled home that night in the cool night air like a shark pleased with a belly full of food.

Then he melted in to the dark like a devil content.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days Later.**

A young male moaned wantonly bent forward with half of his face buried in silk sheets. His mouth was opened and his throat was stuck between moans and screams while another thrusts deeply in to him roughly and quickly from behind.

The bed creaked and sheets scattered messily underneath them. Clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor and the burning fireplace offered heat and comfort to their naked flesh.

Tom Riddle generated more than enough income to allow himself the luxury of a specially catered expensive apartment, with thick wall's that were excellent in soundproof.

Whether someone died or screamed or cummed; the thickness of it all was perfect enough to contain unwanted noise. It wasn't just the sounds of fornication that Riddle deemed unnecessary to leak through the walls, but when one as he who lived an intricate and morally questionable lifestyle there was no room needed left for any potential mistakes.

And as perfectly self made, controlled and self structured Tom was about himself and his life, he was after all a man. Incredible calculated risks were made and consequences he couldn't control were at the most somehow influenced by him. And that was where his blessedness came in with such perfect timing.

The slim brunette below him panted with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Oh yes,yes just like that,'' he gasped as Riddle moved skillfully behind to hit his prostate lessening the slight pain. The young man tried to further relax his rectum from the onslaught of the dark haired man's unforgiving pace. There was a little pain noticeable mainly due to Riddle who had paid less attention to lubing making the brunette feel the slight discomfort. His size made the other hiss when the older man had entered swiftly at first. But the pleasure was there and Tom Riddle's deep sensual voice whispering filth to the male underneath him was enough to make the other on the verge of cumming.

Not often did Riddle put much effort in soft paced fucking as he was currently demonstrating, but when the mood struck and he was feeling cruel then a potential submissive would be so lucky to experience such a gift.

There was a wet sheen of perspiration gleaming off of his temple while his abdominal muscles worked damp with sweat. He had fucked in and out with hands gripping the brunette's tan hips. Tom paid little to the force of his hold. He never did.

So he moved his body in a familiar brutal dance.

He saw and heard the brunette's frantic release of breathless moans and expression of ''fuck yes'' but Riddle was not quiet lost in the mood.

Tom Riddle had tilted his head up towards the ceiling with the loose strand of curl that hung limply over one dark eye. The room was dimmed and the flames cast warm shadows across prominent cheekbones that looked viciously sharp under certain lighting.

He scented the air with eyes closed and tried to bring back the memory again of that phantom smell that he craved in his head. His mind grasped at it.

But then the process made him almost growl in irritation. Instead there was the scent of synthetic cologne exposed in the air. The unwanted scent released from the body beneath him was a hideous shutdown to his attempts.

 _Fucking hell._

Tom curled his upper upper lip and then proceeded to raise the hips underneath him higher and penetrating his cock deep in the brunette with a deadly force. Abdominal muscles work in exertion to pummel the younger male underneath. Almost a strangled cry was wretched from the younger male when Riddle roughly gripped the others locks to wrench the male's head up with his upper body against Tom's wide chest. He made sure to guide his head up in a way so the older man could see the look of wreck on his face.

His physical body whored at the sensations of pleasure but his mind was bordering towards repulsion.

The color of those eyes were the wrong green. Dull unlike the one's he obsessed over in his head but never in his dreams.

He never dreamt.

"Oh - Oh shit uh Ri- Riddle," the male's eyes begun to burn a tinge of red as his groans turned in to pleading. He was feeling pain now instead of pleasure as distant as it was.

Riddle only gazed down at him with black eyes. His face was a mask that frightened the brunette. No longer that warm charming smile that baited the brunette at the previous formal gathering.

The increased force of his movements was vicious enough for the young man to realise that the sex was turning into something dangerous. He whined "Shit please," his other hand reached back to grip Riddle's muscled thigh only for it slip off due to the sweat there.

His prostate was purposely missed and his hips felt almost crushed underneath the deceptively powerful hold. "Tom it hurts." He wheezed out. His lips spilled out his anguish in broken breaths and tears fell from his eyes. The wicked pace never stopped and the pain never lessened.

Inside his rectum was burning. And Riddle's face indifferent.

Caleb didn't know how long it went on for but he sobbed under the assault. His throat was hoarse and a few minutes passed before he was on the edge of blacking out.

Riddle finally responded.

But not in the way the brunette expected.

 _2 hours later._

It was 1 o'clock in the early hours of the morning.

Tom Riddle had wiped his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand. The color contrasting strongly against his skin.

The older man scanned the mess of fluids that stained his sheets with a reluctant sigh. The sheets would have to be burned and he would need to hire a cleaner with sewn lips to clear the mess.

An audible hiss escaped from the corner of the large room. A scaly head popped over a large expanse of glass. A long tongue snaked in to the air and tasted with a curiosity.

"Hello Nagini. Awake for the feast now are you?" Riddle smirked and tutted. He walked towards the cage and bared his teeth in playful manner with eyes staring in to the large snakes own ones.

Nagini's tongue flicked out now almost licking the left over blood on his face. Riddle shook his head and raised a hand to pat over the snakes scaly crown. "I will bring you something to eat. Patience."

The majestic snake tilted her head and her reptilian eyes pin point to the figure that lay on the bed. Their previous activity had aroused her from sleep.

Tom laughed a deep rumbling noise that originated from the deep of his chest. " I'm afraid he is not on the menu."

The snake hissed displeased as Tom nudged her back in to her cage with the back of his hand. Nagini was always seeking food to devour when she awoke from sleep. So he had made a special diet centered towards her to keep her insides healthy and her skin and scales beautiful.

She was a gift from a family member. He did not mind such an exotic pet. When she had first tasted his air with her tongue at him in an almost humane curiosity Riddle became intrigued with her.

He fed Nagini later that night with meat he had stored in the freezer with only the best quality of cuts for one of his most valued possessions. Everything he owned was treated with care because his possessions reflected Riddle himself.

The older man proceeded to walk past the bed where the male had blacked out half naked and splayed like a sacrifice. The brunette's features looked serene under the dim lights and his body must have felt content with the fiery warmth that emanated from the fire place.

Riddle grabbed his towel that hung on the bathroom door and headed towards the shower with his naked feet bare against the obsidian bathroom marble flooring.

But before he entered he paused. He turned back and headed back to the room to dispose of certain articles of clothing. He had picked up both his and the other male's clothing that laid on the carpet to toss in to the fireplace. The fire place was great enough in size to handle the weight of so much clothing and the flames hungrily ate at them with swift efficiency. Nearly everything Riddle had in his apartment was customized to his tastes, and the benefit of it all was satisfactory. It was also the same with Riddles possessions; catered and molded carefully towards his specific preferences no matter the lengths he would go to.

The older man went back to the bathroom and turned the shower head on. His body was in need of a fresh clean and so he bade his muscles to relax under the cold water while many thoughts ran through his head.

He saw significant green eyes that have seemed to etch themselves permanently in his head. Then there is those red moist lips that made his balls swell with excitement. Such a temptress that Harry. Whether he knew it or not he had just attracted what could possibly one of the most dangerous men in London and in the underworld of crime. Yet Tom would think that Harry would be unimpressed.

My god Harry. You have no idea how much I desire you. Riddle thought.

His thoughts then lingered on much more than just the lust for Harry's beauty and the challenge brought on by his refusal. Oh no it went deeper still to the messy raven head's whole of self.

Tom Marvolo Riddle's tongue slithered out tasting the water before swallowing. His throat was parched more than just the need to drink.

He wanted - needed to devour his object of specific need. His chest for a moment ached with a feeling he was unfamiliar with.

An emptiness.

Riddle often did not have such experiences as these. And why his wicked thoughts suddenly often entirely were subjected around Harry. It was becoming more than just the challenge of luring him to accept his offer. Days had allowed Riddle to ponder over the meeting. A blessed meeting.

He saw the beauty once and then it became much more numerous in his mind. Feverishly prevalent in his loins.

Riddle wondered what his last name was. The boy or young man was smart enough to entrance him with his looks and yet had not revealed his last name to Tom.

He was almost tempted when Harry walked out of the pub doors to send one of his men to follow his desired one to his place. A very tempting thought back then and still was.

Patience though was something Tom had no aversion to. He had waited much longer for some catered goals and he will do the same to the siren.

A few long minutes passed and Riddle ran lithe fingers through wet hair and combed it back from his eyes. He had exited the shower feeling renewed and fresh from blood and the air smelt of cinnamon and sandalwood swooning around him like a lovers embrace. No steam was present due to the fact that Tom usually preferred to shower cold as it tended to keep him more alert in all his senses, especially his physical body. Although his mind was in a constant state of awareness his body was not always so quick to follow.

After all he was just a mortal man, and despite being human he still craved primarily the ability to function as a whole in perfect order. But being a man meant having flaws as cruel as it may be and the needs of the body often irritated him.

But yet still Riddle was firmly strict on the most part on the requirements he set on his body. He consumed quality food, he partook in physical activities necessary not just for bettering of his health and flesh but also it was extremely important in his line of work. And after all of that and still, sleep was not something Riddle usually associated with. Doctors have been baffled at the extremities in which he often exerted his body while functioning under less than adequate sleep.

Even his appointed and most trusted and loyal men shared his lack of shut eye. If he wasn't sleeping then no one was.

Sleep was an obstacle Riddle deeply did not like even as a child. Even in his early youth he remembered the vast excuses he formed from his mouth to his adoptive father and the maids about avoiding it. It seemed to have carried over to his current age.

He wasn't dead yet so that was good. His health still hadn't decayed _yet._

Blessings did after all come to him in their highest level.

So he walked from the bathroom with feet that padded to meet warm luxurious carpet. He passed the bed where Caleb was still in deep sleep while toweling through black locks. Tom couldn't help but be displeased that the smell in the air was not the one he had become obsessed with over the past few days.

Never the less Riddle was a very self assured man and confident in the prospect of that particular scent to come back to him again. An idea of bottling the scent amused him and he quirked his lips.

Riddle continued to change and he slipped on a pair of silk sleep pants and a black robe. As he ran pale fingers through his hair again he padded towards the fire with a glass of whiskey and a blackberry cell phone in the other. He placed a few chopped wood in to the fireplace before settling in an armchair propped towards the flames. Although the room was bordering on stifling hot the dark haired man did not mind.

The cackling of the fire was a sound that had always been and always will be familiar with him for as long as he lived. It was ongoing, hungry, demanding and viciously fiery in it's presence. Because when it burned Riddle imagined his adoptive father's essence also there along with the other one.

Always watching, knowing and musing to him. And he didn't mind it.

His fathers both were different. The other lacking, and the other constant. Both burned in fires. Both held a place in his mind. And Riddle will always remember because a man like him could never forget anything.

A few long moments went past and the older man sipped from his glass and savored the taste of the intoxicant. It was sharp and heavy against his tongue and it stained the inside of his mouth with a welcoming effect.

When he had looked down to check his phone there was a miss call from one of his followers. Abraxas Malfoy.

He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello." A voice greeted.

"Abraxas."

"Voldemort." Malfoy acknowledged.

Riddle questioned. "You rang?" He moved the liquid in his glass. His eyes mirrored the flames that licked over burnt wood in the fireplace. "Has the duties been done Abraxas. Has Severus engaged with Mr Rick?"

Abraxas replied. "Yes. Severus has confirmed Mr Rick has been pleasantly co-operative." A deeper meaning lingered in those words. Tom Riddle's chest filled with deep pleasure at hearing them. There was a certain gratification at the mere thought of owning the whole of a man or woman. It mean that distance between him and certain possessions held no difference to how they would act; always mindful of the fact that they were not entirely an individual to themselves.

Riddle hummed pleased. " Excellent. And your tasks?"

"Overall in good progress. There were some eradication's made. A few disfavored cattle in the process. All linked documents, files, connections made to the warehouse were burned with in the building. "

Riddle spoke. "Well done Abraxas I trust that all offshore connections have been made aware of. And have you had Bella notify the waiting clients that certain requirements are delayed. Unfortunately time is cruel in it's own way." He sipped his drink and licked his lips. Yes indeed. Time was man's worst enemy. Beautiful and deadly as it was. A time to die and a time to live. A time to fuck and a time to sleep. Time waits for no man.

The blonde male confirmed. "Yes. I have. Bella has given some of our connections permission to re allocate client requirements to other warehouses. All of them have been temporarily shifted offshore." It was to be expected that their business would be entirely moved overseas for the time period. The news of the situation had to quiet down and the media had to be in most part shifted entirely on to another headline subject before business could be commenced. Tom did not like risk when it came to certain parts of his business. Even with his background full of powerful people and family members, it was never ideal for him to be reckless with particular areas concerning his work.

The sheep had to be settled down and comforted in society and Riddle thought them weak for it. If this world offered positions of power no matter it's light then he would gladly take it. After all his adoptive father and his family held many of such roles and all of them were not bound to just one role. The lessons he had learnt from his family and relatives were more vast than he could ever hope for.

However on the night that Tom Riddle met sweet Harry it was also the night him and his appointed men had prior engaged in discussion over the discovery of one of his many warehouses that stored valued product. Although it was a time consuming hassle to cover, hide and lessen the exposure of it all to the public it was still a needed process.

Specific major Agency members and systems were targeted and sophisticated actions were made to ensure all was well.

Tom Riddle somewhat knew in the starting process of that particular warehouse established early in 2009, that it would likely attract some attention due to it's location. But he had planned in side somewhat and determined certain outcomes and actions that would be made if it were exposed.

A few false leads were made by paid sheep who didn't mind the generous offers of money, and certain bodies belonging to Riddle in London Metropolitan Police Service were influenced to a certain degree.

Tom Riddle had eyes everywhere in all the right places. All of them whether seem insignificant or significant to the public were an asset to him.

Selling organs was not an initial plan Riddle had in mind when his adoptive father had first introduced him in to the crime world. But since then Riddle has remained cemented in the business although not entirely of his fathers. He had made a name for himself, risen his rank among the elite Crime Lords in the underworld, plagued fear in many, and achieved many successes with delightful results.

Tom Riddle had no idea initially how intricate the market was and the machinery of it all in the start, but the more he delved the more he learnt from his father and the environment of the business style how beautiful it was in it's own way.

"Well done Abraxas. All of your loyalty to me is not been wasted without reward. All good deeds of my followers will be met with gift." He can almost taste the relief pouring from the blond male.

"Thank you my Lord. But there has been a certain person disturbing one of our Health Care office fronts in Royal London Hospital. "

Riddle's eyes darkened considerately." His name?"

There was a pause. Almost hesitant. "Ronald Weasley."

Tom sighed. He was a little surprised. That the man would make himself known so quickly. Desperate as he was. His past had reached him again to grab Weasley in the neck. No matter how much he wanted to fulfill a life of normality and forget his associations with his past it did not stamp out the devils that waited patiently for him to return.

And Riddle found it amusing and curious as to why Weasley was suddenly back so soon. Not even three years has passed and already the man's presence had been re lit.

"He said he won't speak to any of us unless he speaks to you directly and face to face." He can almost imagine his petulance.

Riddle swiped a thumb on his bottom lip caught in thought and then smiled. A smile full of teeth. "Tell Mr Ronald Weasley his request is granted."

Abraxas hesitated through the phone before confirming, "Very well."

"Thank you Abraxas. You know the procedure so continue."

The phone beeped.

Riddle then sent a message.

The dark haired man placed his empty glass on the small mahogany table. He stood and walked towards the bed eyeing a certain naked brunette sprawled in his bed. He stood at the end with eyes scanning the blood that dripped from his neck. There was a beauty and a savagery there that Riddle purred at. The sight of blood was a different kind of pleasure that Riddle indulged in. After all his family partook in the same pleasures themselves.

Caleb though wasn't dead. But the brutality of Riddle's actions had rendered him unconscious. The force of the bite as he sunk sharp teeth in to the younger male was the last straw to his ability to remain aware.

Riddle dialed a number and made another phone call as he hovered over the sleeping form. An answer. "Hello. I would like Mrs Umbridge to tend to a required cleaning service please." A pause. "Yes. Hello Umbridge. Miss me?"

Tom Riddle grinned shark like. "Mrs Umbridge I'm terribly sorry to disturb your rest." The woman's hitched breath is audibly heard through the phone. It sent a pleasant thrill through Riddles spine to hear her fumbling and shaking with nervousness and fear.

Her fast hands and legs could be heard carrying in haste on the other side. "Mr Voldemort uh- I mean - My Lord. Hello. I will be there as soon as I can." Her words spoken quickly. He imagines her shaking as she prepared to cater to her job.

Riddle tuts. "Oh Mrs Umbridge I have already sent someone to wait for you outside. More convenient for the both of us I must say."

The woman stuttered. "Oh - Yes thank you. Pleasure."

Riddle ended and tossed the phone on to the bed. He slowly moved broad shoulders in measured movements as he stretched his neck. He placed both hands on his face and relaxed his jaw. The tension in the side of his face was beginning to come back but he massaged one side for a few moments before leaving the foot of the bed to tend to the fire.

It was almost two thirty when he heard the speaker beside the door make noise. He walked towards it as it made a repetitive buzzing sound. Riddle clicked the button just below.

"Mrs Umbridge is here along with Severus and Bella." One of his male securities said through the device.

"Let them through."

When the doors opened, a terrified Mrs Umbridge in her disgraceful pink uniform and her cleaning equipment greeted Riddle. Behind her stood Severus and Bella fashioned in black. A much more preferred color in Riddles tastes. Severus as always well looked severe. Bella though gazed at him with that familiar look. Always a reminder of her feelings.

Riddle needed those feelings. Because those feelings enabled the woman to do a lot of damage in the underworld when he needed.

Tom hissed. "Take care of our Commissioner Rick's son here. He is in need of great handling. "

Mrs Umbridge almost fainted at the sight.


End file.
